Rosepetal
|pastaffie=None |age=Approx. 29 moons (2.4 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Rosekit Unknown Rosepetal |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |familyl=Spiderleg Daisy Toadstep Mousewhisker, Berrynose Hazeltail |mentor=Squirrelflight |apps=Molepaw |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None''}} Rosepetal is a lithe dark cream she-cat. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Outcast :Rosekit is born to Daisy and Spiderleg along with her brother, Toadkit. It is said that though they are young, they have very loud voices. Spiderleg, their father, who is awkward around them, can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take any time to visit with his kits. :Hazelpaw says that Daisy's kits are cute, and that she hopes Firestar would let her mentor one of them when they become apprentices. Jaypaw replies that she probably wouldn't since they were kin, but this doesn't seem to dampen Hazelpaw's spirit. Eclipse :When Toadkit, Rosekit's littermate, gets stung by nettles, Jaypaw tells Daisy to check on Rosekit. Later, Lionpaw comments to Hollypaw that it will be forever until Rosekit and Toadkit are made apprentices. After Rosekit hears a fox barking in the forest, she gets scared and asks Daisy if the fox had left. :When Millie starts kitting, Rosekit and Toadkit are shown to be excited, asking if there were any kits yet. After Millie kits, Rosekit states that the kits are really cute. Brambleclaw, later, tells them to go back to the nursery. :During the battle, she is seen comforting the younger kits, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. When the sun disappears, Rosekit is seen asking where the sun went. She is then seen crouching next to Longtail, waiting for a cat to come take her down from the highledge, but when Lionpaw comes to carry her down, saying that she doesn't want to be carried. She is next seen strutting around with Toadkit when they had to move to the apprentices' den when Millie catches whitecough, happy about being in the apprentices' den. Long Shadows :Rosekit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Daisy is very nervous about it, but Honeyfern, who is also sick, promises that she will take care of her and Rosekit quickly recovers. On her way back to camp she jumps into a pile of dead leaves, saying she wanted to surprise her mother, by catching prey. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :In front of the nursery entrance, Rosekit and her brother, Toadkit, roll around play fighting in front of Daisy. :Later, when Jayfeather visits the nursery, he finds the kits running about. Rosekit squeals at Blossomkit while batting her ear that she should be the killer and that the others will come and catch her. As Blossomkit screeches in excitement, the other kits including Rosekit bundle on top of her. Millie intervenes and the kits calm down a bit after Millie's small berating. :When the "Sol-patrol" stops off at the barn and talk with Smoky, Hazeltail comments that Daisy has two more kits naming Toadkit and Rosekit adding in that they're quite cute. :Daisy gently tells Rosekit and Toadkit to go into the nursery and rest, but Rosekit protests that WindClan are attacking but she is going to be the Clan leader and fight them all off. Daisy promises her that she can be Clan leader the next day and ushers them into the nursery. :When Leafpool and Jayfeather bring deathberries into the camp in order to kill the snake, Rosekit and the other kits become curious about the red berries. Once Leafpool explains the purpose of bringing the deathberries and what they will do if they are eaten, Millie asks the kits if they were listening to Leafpool. Rosekit says that they'll be careful sounding scared and the other kits murmur their agreement with her statement. :Later, Rosekit shoots into the nursery with her pelt fluffed up squealing that ShadowClan cats are in the camp, but Daisy follows Rosekit into the nursery in order to comfort her. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :She is introduced as a new warrior, Rosepetal, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when RiverClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor was Squirrelflight, as Firestar wants to show that he still trusts the warrior, despite all that had happened. She helps Berrynose when he trod on a thistle while on patrol. Later, Rosepetal tells Foxleap that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake, although it is later revealed to be beavers who are to blame for the dwindling lake, not Twolegs. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw observes that Rosepetal is constantly backing up whatever Foxleap says, and assumes that she likes him. :After a tree falls into the camp, Firestar has her crawl into the medicine den to get herbs for Jayfeather, since she is slender like her father, Spiderleg. She pushes out pawfuls of leaves to Jayfeather, who tries to help Briarpaw after her hind legs are crushed by the fallen tree. Later on, Rosepetal helps Dovepaw collect moss and feathers for new bedding. She, also helps Hazeltail clear away some of the smaller debris from the clearing. :Rosepetal is also seen during the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, fighting Oakfur and Whitewater alongside Spiderleg. She is later seen helping Dovepaw fight Owlclaw. Lionblaze also sees Rosepetal fight Snowbird, but, Lionblaze notes that Snowbird's eyes gave away her next move. Night Whispers :Rosepetal is first seen gathered around Brambleclaw. Toadstep, later, asks if she would like to go on patrol with he and Mousewhisker. She is seen helping finish the dens in the fallen tree, commenting that the tree is a part of the camp now. She goes hunting with Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Ivypaw, Cinderheart, and Dovepaw. Brackenfur comments that she needs to slow down, or she will be scaring off all of the prey. :Rosepetal is then seen racing over to Foxleap after a fox leaves the ThunderClan camp, asking if his torn-out claw hurts. Foxleap raises his chin proudly and replies that it only hurts a bit. She also mentions to Jayfeather that there is yarrow in a small clearing by the ThunderClan camp, and is pushing through a thorn barrier with Mousewhisker and Toadstep in the middle of Jayfeather and Dovepaw's conversation. On the way to the gathering, Dovepaw decides to wait for Blossomfall and Rosepetal. When the lake becomes frozen over, Ivypaw thinks about how she told Blossomfall and Rosepetal she would go play with them on the ice. Sign of the Moon :Rosepetal is seen training with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Toadstep. She and Toadstep are shown to have great admiration of Lionblaze. Toadstep tries to catch a squirrel, but accidentally brushes against some bracken. When the squirrel tries to run, Rosepetal attempts to catch it, but fails. :When a dog gets loose from it's twoleg, Rosepetal's littermate, Toadstep, goes to help Lionblaze and Bumblestripe get the dog away from their territory. After a Twoleg takes the dog away, Lionblaze tells Briarlight that he'll tell Rosepetal and Toadstep not to say much, as Millie would get worried if she found out what happened. The Forgotten Warrior :When Cherrykit and Molekit become apprentices known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw, she is chosen to become Molepaw's mentor. She is then seen with Cherrypaw, Foxleap, and Molepaw padding toward the thorn tunnel. When Cherrypaw and Molepaw are in Jayfeather's den, getting the cobwebs they had collected out of their pelts, she, Brightheart, and Foxleap come in to get them so they can have a training session, to learn some of Brightheart's battle tactics. :While they are at their training session, the cats are attacked by a fox. They return to camp and are taken to the medicine cat's den, and Jayfeather notes that Rosepetal is limpng. Rosepetal tells Jayfeather she has a few scratches and lost fur on one side, but it's nothing serious. Jayfeather tells her to come back tomorrow so he could put more marigold on her wounds. Then she and Foxleap leave the den. When Jayfeather looks into Molepaw's memories, he sees Rosepetal screeching while she attacks the fox. Rosepetal is later seen padding behind Cherrypaw and Molepaw as they go to the Gathering. :When Sol comes to ThunderClan, Molepaw and Cherrypaw ask him to watch them train, but Rosepetal tells the apprentices that Sol probably has better things to do than watch them train. Later, Rosepetal is one of the cats to listen to Sol tell stories. Rosepetal is one of the warriors to agree with Sol when he persuades some ThunderClan cats to attack WindClan. After that she is seen telling the apprentices never to call Hollyleaf a murderer again, or they would be checking the elders for ticks for a moon. After, that she is only seen on a patrol and gathering with the rest of ThunderClan's warriors to listen to Firestar. The Last Hope :Rosepetal follows Hollyleaf into the camp and out of the thorn barrier with Berrynose and Whitewing. She is said to be tree climbing with Foxleap and Spiderleg. She, Spiderleg, and Foxleap leave the camp to go tree climbing, followed by Berrynose. Rosepetal is seen telling Foxleap, Lionblaze and Cloudtail to wait for her and Bumblestripe. Dovewing and Rosepetal are seen chatting before the patrol leaves. She suggests to Firestar that Cinderheart could take Jayfeather's place as medicine cat at the Gathering, since Dawnpelt, a ShadowClan warrior accused Jayfeather of killing her brother, Flametail. Her idea is turned down by Firestar, as he says that Cinderheart should have her own chance to choose what to do with her life, whether it be a medicine cat or a warrior. :Rosepetal is seen emerging from the thorn barrier with Graystripe, Millie, Molepaw, Dovewing and Brambleclaw. She tells Molepaw, her apprentice to go and get some fresh-kill to eat. She and Molepaw are seen training and practicing tricky battle moves in the clearing. She is sent to RiverClan with Foxleap and Toadstep. She is seen pressing close to Cinderheart and Thornclaw. She, Toadstep, and Foxleap promise to get to RiverClan before the Dark Forest Warriors do. :On the way to the Gathering, Rosepetal tells Dovewing that she should be nicer to Bumblestripe, and points out to Dovewing that Bumblestripe likes her. She then tells Dovewing to try to apologize to Bumblestripe. When Bumblestripe refuses Dovewing's apology, Rosepetal expresses sympathy for Dovewing. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :As a fox goes after Cherrypaw and Molepaw, Rosepetal is one of the cats who attacks the fox to defend the two ThunderClan apprentices. Although they manage to drive off the fox and chase after it, it comes back, and again goes after the two apprentices. Mistystar's Omen : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Father: :Spiderleg: Brother: :Toadstep: Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Half Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud: Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Uncles: :Birchfall: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Whitewing: Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Half Nephew: :Molepaw: Half Niece: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mentors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters